One Shot's JonDami
by Son Of Batman
Summary: Pequeñas historias de Jonathan y Damian y su relación
1. Agarrados de la mano

Primero que nada no soy dueño/a de los personajes de Supersons o Batman ni ningún otro personaje de DC, esto lo hago por diversión además de que soy relativamente nueva haciendo esto espero que les guste. Si tienen una queja o sugerencia son aceptables ;)

••••••

Siempre es Jonathan el que toma la iniciativa en la relación, besandolo en la mejilla, tomandolo de la mano cuando creía que nadie estaba cerca para descubrir ese clandestino noviazgo.

-Te envidio, sabes-Me dijo una vez cuando estábamos todo reunidos festejando el regreso de Drake, celebrando que no estuviera muerto como todos pensaban.-Tienes suerte de tener hermanos mayores, ser hijo único a veces es... Solitario-Confeso admirando como Todd molestaba a Drake mientras Grayson se reía por la actitud de ambos para terminar abrazandolos fuertemente.

-Ellos no son mis hermanos-Conteste enojado, al único que podía llamar "Hermano" era a Grayson aunque claramente todo el mundo lo sabia.

Kent me dedico una sonrisa para despues volar donde su padre que lo llamaba para ir a casa dicendo que me veria luego.

Pero yo podía ver a través de ella. Lo conocía también como a mi mismo al pasar el tiempo, la sonrisa que me dedico era falsa. Un claro "Lo que tu digas Dami, pero ambos sabemos que los quieres y estas feliz por el regreso" signo de que debería estar agradecido por tener a alguien en quien siempre pueda confiar.

Días después Red Robin cito un encuentro con Superboy para devolverle cosas que le pertenecían según él.

-La verdad no tengo idea de como es que tengo estas cosas-Dijo sacando fotografías de una caja ademas de una playera con el símbolo rojo de la casa El -lo reconoces cierto es el símbolo de tu casa, reconozco a todos los miembros de este equipo, menos a uno. Él-señalo en una foto donde aparecía el joven misterioso y Tim, los dos parecían muy Felices-supuse que sabias quien era ya sebes por...-pregunto esperanzado por obtener información por fin de la persona que lo hizo sonrerir de esa manera en esa foto.

Negó tristemente aunque portaran el mismo símbolo, no lo conocía hasta que Tim se lo enseño en dicha foto sin embargo hay algo que llamaba su atención aparte de eso- crees que podría quedarme con esto, tal vez papa sepa de algo o ¿ya le preguntaste a Batman?,

Red Robin lucia decepcionado por la respuesta que obtuvo de superboy,-no, mi primera opción eras tu. Claro, quedatela como dije creo que te pertenece mas a ti que a mi- con una sonrisa hueca le dio las cosas para después irse a cumplir su deber.

tiempo después descubrieron gracias la información obtenida por ambos padres que se trataba de; Conner Kent el primer superboy clon/hijo de Superman y Lex luthor. su "hermano mayor" que desapareció misteriosamente al igual que Timothy Drake, cuando descubrieron la verdad Jon quedo devastado siempre deseando un hermano mayor y cuando descubre que existe alguien que puede ser el suyo este posiblemente estaba muerto.

-Kent-hablo posando una mano en el hombro del contrario tratando de darle apoyo que necesitaba. El era el apoyo emocional y kent el sentimentalista cuando algo pasaba se ayudaban mutuamente como en estos momentos- se que no tengo el derecho de decir esto pero se que el estaría orgulloso de que fueras su hermano menor, estoy seguro que el también deseaba a alguien con quien compartir y enseñar -cometo ofreciéndole una fotografía donde aparecía el otro mitad kriptoniano- si esta muerto honra su memoria peleando por un mundo mejor, si esta vivo lo encontraremos, y lo rescataremos del abismo del olvido del cual no puede salir.

-Gracias dami- respondió sincero tomando la fotografía clavandola en una parte de su habitación. al regresar con su novio a admirar la acción se extraño sentir a Damian tomar su mano sin decir nada- Dami?-pregunto extrañado sin soltarse eran raras las veces en que Robin demostraba su cariño abiertamente sin decir nada.

-No arruines el momento Jonno, solo no hables, y sígueme- dice sin soltar de la mano a su novio y salir de la habitación con un desconcertado superboy con dirección a las voces y dar una noticia.

Al entrar a la sala todo el mundo se calló pues era realmente extraño ver a esos dos juntos y tranquilos y lo que era aún más shokeante tomados de la mano.

-Sr. tenemos algo que decirles.


	2. Cariciastoques en cualquier lado

A Jon siempre le causaba curiosidad como se sentiría tocar las cicatrices de su novio.¿serian suaves? ¿ásperas?, esa era una incógnita que seguramente nunca resolvería y conociendo a el hijo del murciélago si le preguntara si podía tocarlas seguramente recibiría una repriminda de este.

Al menos hasta que tuvo la oportunidad, otorgada por una herida que debía ser tratada urgentemente si no querían que pasara a mayores, como la fortaleza estaba cerca desdieron ir allí por petición de robin, el cual le mandaba que debía traer para curar la herida mientras se sentaba en una camilla tapándose la herida evitando que salga mas sangre.

-Traje todo lo que me pediste Damian-llego corriendo con los brazos llenos de las herramientas, es decir un botiquín de primeros auxilios, localizándose enfrente de el dejando el botiquín a un lado.

-Eres lento, bien ahora lo que tienes que hacer es...- siguiendo las ordenes de Robin lo despojo de su ropa, y allí estaban cicatrices, unas viejas otras nuevas como la que iba a curar pero siempre estaba esa que llamaba su atención. demasiada grande para ser herida de bala,u de otro tipo de arma, ademas de que no se encontraba en la espalda como la mayoría no, esta se hallaba en el el origen de la mayoría de ellas unas peleas con su padre, con el Joker, de cuando era miembro de la liga de los asesinos, etc. excepto esa y era la mas grande lo atravesaba de orilla a orilla es decir que tenia una igual en la espalda en la misma posición.-Jon! te estoy hablando escuchaste lo que dije?-dijo enojado

-Ahh si por supuesto- contesta saliendo de sus pensamientos siguiendo con lo que las instrucciones dadas.

El tiempo paso lento parecía una eternidad para los supersons sin embargo gracias a las ordenes de el joven Wayne y las acciones de su compañero de equipo las cosas no pasaron a mayores.

-vendando la herida que se encontraba en el estomago-Debes tener mas cuidado Dami, que harás si un día de estos un enemigo te apuñale en un punto vital, no podremos ayudar y morirás.- de nuevo, sin embargo no lo quiso decir pero estaba seguro que se había entendido ese mensaje.

-No moriré Kent, deja de choriquear por algo tan miserable como esta herida necesitas mucho mas que esto para matarme.

-¿Como el arma con el que te atravesaron el pecho?-pregunto enojado terminando de vendarlo y guardar las vendas en el botiquín con fuerza esa actitud del mas viejo en estos momentos lo estaba irritando. - o me quieres decir que eso también es poca cosa para ti oh gran y poderoso Damian Wayne el mejor robin.

Damian lo miro con ojos sospechosos queriendo saber que tanto conocía y como lo sabia- que es lo que sabes Jon?

-No mucho, pero Dami esa enorme cicatriz en el pecho no es por una pelea normal ni tampoco por entrenamiento seguramente un arma mas grande tuvo que habértela causado y me asusta el resultado que tuvo esa pelea- por que si Jonathan kent sabia que su novio había muerto y regresado a la vida sin embrago desconocía el ¿como había muerto? y quien fue el verdugo-¿vas a contármelo?- pidió

con un sonoro suspiro damian le contó la historia detrás de esa cicatriz. de como es que heretic lo atravesó con una espada por ordenes de su madre lo que causo su muerte, la carta dejada a sus padre despidiéndose y de sus restos siendo raptados por su abuelo luego por soldados de Darkseid siendo llevados a apokolips donde su padre tuvo que rescatarlo y finalmente revivir.

Jon no hablo durante toda la explicación cuando termino junto valor y acaricio la cicatriz causada por el clon de su novio, su piel era suave y tibia llena de vida.

-Lo siento-dijo aguantando un llanto ocultando su rostro en el cuello del mayor

-Jon?

lo siento por no haber estado allí, para ayudar y estas cosas pasaran sin embargo aun no nacía perdón por no saber por todas las cosas que has pasado- dice para el mismo sin dejar de tocar la prueba de que robin estuvo muerto. la prueba de que damian no era invencible como el muchas veces se creía


	3. Viendo películas

Yo no soy dueño de DC ni de sus personajes blah blah blah, Espero que disfruten

••••

Había sido una mala idea dejar que kent se encargara de elegir esa noche de películas, pero lo miro con sus lindos ojos azules que simplemente no pudo negarse, pero ahora que la música del intro terminaba dando paso a la animación solo pudo darse golpes mentales tratando de responderse a sí mismo como es que no podía negarle nada a esos ojos.

La cenicienta, al parecer lo que Jon le dijo la semana pasada no era una broma como el creyó cuando le dijo que él nunca había visto una película Disney por lo tanto "No hablaba Disney", aun podía recordar la conversación.

"Jonathan estaba de visita en Gotham para pasar un tiempo de calidad con Damián ya que aun trabajando juntos muchas veces aun así no podían pasar tiempo de calidad. Que cuando Robin le pregunto que deseaba hacer en su próxima cita el respondió sin dudarlo: ¡Noche de películas! ¡Veremos una película Disney!

-Disney? Enserio kent yo no hablo Disney y nunca lo hare.

Eso pareció ofenderlo porque hiso un gesto gracioso y exagerado golpeándose el pecho con un su mano sacándose el aire en el proceso.

-Como puedes decir eso Wayne! ¡No digas más yo elegiré la película para este fin de semana y será una película Disney! -ordeno mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos azules que transparentaban la bondad en él."

Jonathan se encontraba a su lado sentado a su lado en la cama sosteniendo un tazón rojo de palomitas del cual comía sin despegar la vista de la película animada. Tenía que admitir que como pensaba las películas animadas de disney se le hacían tontas y predecibles.

El príncipe se queda con la, las personas malas reciben su merecido, un poco de magia para ayudar a la joven para que tuviera la oportunidad de ir al baile real. le parecía absurdo todo eso, tan irreal pero a jon le gustaba y estaba muy emocionado acerca de introducirlo en el mundo de las películas Disney.

Sin embargo si es por su supernovio el soportaría lo mas ridículo del mundo, todo sea por el incluso si tiene que soportar a Grayson a la mañana siguiente lloriqueando por que él deseaba ver las películas con el, a drake y todd burlándose de la situacion.

Si, soportaria eso y mas por jon con tal de hacerlo feliz se dice mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su novio viendo como al final cenicienta puede casarse con su amor el principe gracias a la zapatilla de cristal que guardo.

Y quien sabe tal vez en un futuro él también le regale unas zapatillas de cristal a Jon.

•••••

Lamento que sea tan corto pero el día o más bien dicho noche que escribí este tuve que ir a la escuela al día siguiente.


	4. En una cita

No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes de DC espero que les guste.

••••

Damian se encontraba mirando su reloj afuera de la escuela de su amado faltaba poco para que todos salieran de esa prisión para personas intelectualmente inferiores a la cual estaban obligados a ir y cultivar sus mentes.

Miro el reloj una vez mas de manera desesperada y ansiosa moviendo su pie de manera rítmica faltaba poco solo 15 minutos más y las clases terminarían y su cita comenzaría ¿Por qué razón no ha sacado a su Supernovio de clases como la última vez, obligándolo a salir con él a la hora que el ordeno?

Claro, ya recordó porque razón -"No puedes ir secuestrándome siempre que se te dé la gana a la hora que se te dé la gana para que tengamos citas Damian, la mayoría de las personas asisten a clases si deseas que tengamos otra cita tendrás que hacerlo como una persona normal sin tu vena Wayne o Al´Ghul-le había respondido enojado o al menos eso quiso aparentar el joven Kent mientras tomaba una malteada de fresa"

Sabía que las amenazas de Jon no había que tomárselas a la ligera al igual que las que el también proporcionaba, al contrario, de lo que la mayoría de las personas creía el dominante de su relación no era el joven demonio sino el kriptoniano, el heredero de Ra´s Al´Ghul podía ser un posesivo sin remedio llegando a fastidiar al paciente hibrido, pero en la cama Kent era el dominante.

El sonido de la campana lo saco de su ensoñación, dando a entender que las clases habían acabado. Los alumnos empezaron a salir atreves del portón rumbo a sus casas listos para descansar, sin a él no le interesaban los demás solo estaba allí por una sola persona y solo una.

Pudo vislumbrar aquella cabellera oscura acercarse hasta donde estaba con una mirada curiosa. Pero él no era el único que le miraba curiosamente otros alumnos lo hacían hombres y mujeres incluso podía sentir la vibra sexual mandada por algunas de las féminas e incluso de algunos hombres también pero el solo ignoraba esas miradas el solo le pertenecía a una persona y esa se estaba acercando a él.

-¿Damián? ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto confundido, su novio no le había dicho nada acerca de ninguna misión para que este venga a buscarlo a la escuela-¿pasa algo?

-¿Acaso se te olvido lo que te dije la semana pasada? Vendría a recogerte para que tengamos una cita y agradece que no te secuestre sacándote de estas como lo hice la vez anterior-Dijo enojado cruzándose de brazos por el hecho de que su novio haya olvidado su cita.

Superboy hizo un gesto pensador tratando de recordar como lo que el joven chico maravilla le había dicho y si cuando lo hizo solo pudo poner una expresión de vergüenza ¿Cómo pudo olvidar eso?-yo realmente lo siento por haber olvidado ese detalle, eh tenido muchas cosas en mente- aun así no quita el hecho de haber herido a Damian por no haber recordado su cita el día de hoy.

¿Estaba enojado? Un poco, sí, pero no lo culpaba del todo entendía un poco la vida que llevaba Jon con un suspiro alzo una mano para que Kent parara todo su palabrerío de disculpas-Solo vayamos a nuestra cita ¿quieres?-

Ante eso Kent le dio una gran sonrisa para tomarlo de la mano cargando su mochila al hombro platicándole del sitio al que lo quería llevar diciendo que le encantaría y vaya que realmente lo hizo pues se trataba de un café de gatos que había abierto hace poco.

El tiempo pasa realmente rápido cuando haces algo que te gusta y eso aplicaba también cuando estas con un ser amado más cuando estas en el negocio de los

superhéroes ya que nunca sabes cuándo será tu ultimo día junto aquella persona que amas porque ambos arriesgan la suya para hacer de este un mundo mejor y que ninguna cosa mala le suceda a nadie.

Damian tuvo que irse contra su voluntad cuando estaba anocheciendo el deber manda y las calles de ciudad Gótica no se iban a patrullar solas más si Batman se encontraba lejos en una misión de la liga junto con los demás miembros, sin embargo, prometió volver en alguna otra ocasión cuando el tiempo de ambos pudiera volver a congeniar.

Se despidió de su amado con un casto beso en los labios antes de dirigirse con Alfred que lo estaba esperando para llevarlo a casa. Miro a su amado desde el ventanal cuando el carro empezó a moverse viendo como este se despedía de el con ese ramo de rosas rojas y blancas que en el lenguaje de las flores era lo que sentía y Jon era para el.


End file.
